A Few Days Away
by Chronicles of Lewis
Summary: In the book, it was hinted that Barney had go away for a few days. This story gives a little more measure to what might have transpired during that time.
1. Chapter 1

_This is the second scene taken from The Blue Castle that I'm working-on as a writing exercise to get geared-up for my own fictional writing work. I've been taking small moments that were alluded to in the novel and giving them a little more measure. This scene involves the time in which Barney has to leave for a short while and when he returns (which happens to be one of my favorite scenes in the book). I imagine this scene taking place before the "One Night" story that I've already written cause I couldn't imagine Barney leaving her alone after an episode like that. Any comments or feedback is welcomed and appreciated._

_I do not claim any rights to the L.M. Montgomery characters used, they are just "borrowed" for a scene or two or three._

_The Blue Castle, Chapter 29, 12th paragraph..._

Once he went away and stayed away two days and nights. He had asked Valancy if she would be afraid to be alone and she said that she would not. He never told her where he had been. She was not afraid to be alone, but she was horribly lonely. The sweetest sound she had ever heard was Lady Jane's clatter through the woods when Barney returned. And then His signal whistle from the shore. She ran down to the landing rock to greet him to nestle herself into his eager arms — _they_ did seem eager.

_An extended version of that..._

It is the perfect kind of afternoon that Valancy likes best. A light breeze stirs the thick shady leaves in the trees over head. The gentle beams of sunlight that manage to get through the forest canopy sparkle as they reach their destination on the rushing water of a babbling brook. Valancy tilts her face upward to take in the dancing light for a moment before she puts her sunhat back on. Barney reclines on the brook's bank with a fishing pole in one hand and an open book in the other. Valancy sits leaning forward and hugging her knees as she observes the delicious splash of bubbling white water that is cascading over a large rock in the brook. It's shape reminds her of a stout hooded monk that is bent over in prayer. Barney laughs aloud. Valancy revels in the true mirth of that sound even if it's always accompanied by a cynical sort of undertone. She wonders if he has read her thoughts but realizes that he is absorbed in the book that he holds. She relaxes and does not interrupt him as he reads on.

"The writer of this memoir believes that he is a practical man and yet everyone in his family has labeled him to be the black sheep because of his father's reputation. Now, he is setting-out to find out why and if it is more worthwhile to be practical or go ahead and earn the reputation he's been given."

"I can relate to that situation." Valancy muses as she and Barney exchange glances.

"Well, my family has always been practical and so was I before now, even at Christmastime. Two years ago, I got a pair of rain galoshes."

"That is sensible." Barney laughs now with less of his cynical note and more candor.

"I wonder what it would be like to get something frivolous and unnecessary for once. Last year, it was a sewing kit. Oh, it's not that I don't appreciate these things. My cousin Georgiana did very well when she gave me the latest copy of Jack Foster's book."

There's a tug on the line of the wooden fishing pole. Barney leans forward to check it. A stick pops-up and ambles away further down stream. The line stays secure in the water. He remains sitting-up and closer to Valancy now.

"Valancy, I need to let you know. I'll be away for a few days next week. My train leaves on Sunday afternoon and returns Wednesday evening. I've arranged to have the neighbors check-in on you. Will you be all right while I'm gone?"

"I'll be fine. I'll have ways to keep busy although I'm sure that I'll miss you. Is everything all right for you? Is there anything that I can do?"

"Just some matters that I have to tie-up." Barney sets the fishing rod down and takes Valancy's hand up in his. "Are you sure that you will be all right?"

"Honestly, I'm fine. I haven't had any bad spells in two weeks and my medicine bottle is full should I need it. There is nothing to worry about." Valancy does her best to give him a reassuring smile.


	2. Chapter 2

The following afternoon of the next day has brought in cool gray skies that threaten a forecast of rain for certain over the town of Deerwood. Barney enters a small hardware shop alone. Although he has not visited this establishment before, he is aware that the proprietor is the uncle of his new wife. An older man who could be Valancy's Uncle Benjamin and a young sales-clerk are keeping a close eye on their only customer. The wooden rows of shelves are crowded close-in together and stacked with an assortment of house supplies and even automobile parts. Barney gathers a few small gardening tools and two cans of motor oil before joining them at the front counter.

"Your money is no good here." The elder attendant is quite terse.

"Excuse me?" Barney raises his brow in half amusement.

"You should be ashamed! A scoundrel who should be hung for luring an unfortunate, weak minded girl away from her home, family and friends!"

So this this was certainly the Uncle Benjamin that Barney had only heard about from his wife up until now.

"I have made her happy and she was miserable with her friends. So that's that."

"You — you pup!" He accused while gathering Barney's selections and giving them to his attendant to re-shelve right away.

"Why be so unoriginal? Anybody could be a pup. Why not think of something original of the Stirlings? Besides, I'm not a pup. I'm really quite a middle aged dog. Thirty-five if you're interested in knowing."

"Sir." The young sales clerk spoke-up. "There are few automobiles that still use this kind of motor oil anymore. We might as well sell it to him."

Uncle Benjamin's face takes on an uneven shade of red and with a "huff" he turns his back on the clerk who rings-up Barney's purchases after all. Barney tips his hat to the clerk and strides away knowing that the unfortunate boy is about to get an earful from his employer.

Later that evening, Barney and Valancy are sitting by the fireplace of their cabin's living room and laughing over his recount of meeting her uncle for the first time.

"Welcome to the family." She teases as they toast each other with red currant wine in mismatched glasses.

Sunday afternoon has arrived too soon. The rain clouds that had lingered for two full days are finally giving way to a stunning orange and gold sunset over Lake Mistawis. Valancy accompanies Barney to the boat landing of their own little island. The gentle lapping waters reflect the amazing hues of the evening sky. Barney sets down his traveling case on the dock and turns to embrace his wife.

"Take care my girl, I'll see you again in a few days."

"Have a safe journey. I'll be waiting here when you get back."

Barney releases her and unties the boat before stepping-in. Valancy lowers his sturdy yet light case into the small watercraft. She moves further back on the old dock to maintain her balance.

"Barney — I love you."

While the motor starts whirring, he looks deep into her eyes for a moment, waves with a smile and then turns away as the boat eases out to cross over to the shore.

Minutes later, Valancy gives him one last wave while watching his automobile pull away from it's lot in the sand. A wake of dust kicks-up behind the rattling vehicle. Valancy takes in the last slip of the sun's curvature. It sinks below the orange and deep blue horizon. She returns to the indoor comforts of their "blue castle" cabin alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Valancy spends her first day alone in a mixture of leisure and activities around her island home. She finds time to work in the garden during the morning then passing the afternoon reading a book while petting Banjo the cat. Her neighbors have boated-over in the evening to inquire on how she is doing and to bring her a basket of wild strawberries. They didn't often have callers in their cabin and Valancy knew that Barney had something to do with their checking-in. The visit was brief yet pleasant and Valancy appreciated their kindness and the opportunity to get to know them herself. Later at night, Valancy sets on the front porch wrapped in Barney's old quilt and drinking a warm cup of tea. She looks up at a pale glowing moon overhead.

Many miles away from home, Barney steps out of a tall city building. He is talking with an elderly man who is dressed in business attire. The man gives a quick wave before he sets-off on his own through the crowd on the sidewalk. Barney looks up at that same pale moon overhead. The honk of an automobile's horn brings his attention back down. He smiles as he notices a prominent jewelry shop across the street called "Aynsleys". He finds a break in the traffic and crosses over in that direction.

Valancy was not surprised when the next afternoon brought another visitor to the lake island cabin that she and Barney had affectionately named _The Blue Castle_. It was their dearest friend "Roaring" Abel. He had come to announce that he has found a new housekeeper, not one as good as Valancy had once been for him and his ailing daughter but a decent one to stop-in every afternoon when needed none the less. His maid-for-hire was very good at making jam preserves and he wanted to share a couple jars with them. Valancy offered to make him dinner as a trade to which he was much obliged. It was a pleasant afternoon so they dined on the back porch.

"The married life suits ye." Abel observes as he pushes his empty dinner plate aside. "I never would've thought of ye to run off with good old Barney and now he's got himself a missus. I don't guess ya mind my sayin' that?" He scratched at the whiskers on his chin and leaned back in his chair. "I don't guess ya mind my sayin' that I'd never thought of ya as a beauty but your appearance is so much cheerier now. And look at the pretty ankles of her." He complimented as he took out his pipe and lit it.

"I know it as well as anyone. I've learned to accept my appearance but I won't let it stop me from anything now." Valancy poured more tea into his cup before leaning back in her own chair.

"That's a girl. I must say tho', ye keep that husband 'o yours far too busy. I hardly ever get a visit from him, or you for that matter."

"I miss those times... sitting on the back steps of your house, listening to you talk about working your way around the country while Barney talked of his adventures living in the Yukon and working on boats to cross over to England and other far-off places. I envy all of the traveling that you two have done each on your own."

"Yeah, and little Cissy would be dreaming away in the hammock as we talked. That's one thing that I missed in all my traveling that lucky 'ol Barney still has a chance for... and that's family. Marriage, it is a wonderful thing." Abel mused as he drew smoke from his old wooden pipe.

Valancy looks away into the shallow waters by the lakeshore while deep in thought.

"When it's going to last."

Abel looks at her in a puzzled yet concerned way. Valancy becomes eager to change the subject.

"Now that we've finished dinner, how about a game of chess?" She suggests.

"And a good idea at that." Abel answers with cheer.

The very next morning brings yet another visitor although Valancy is almost certain that Barney had nothing to do with this one...


	4. Chapter 4

The late morning sun is now high over the dark pines overhead. The last of the rising lake surface fog which had kept Valancy indoors all morning was lifting away to reveal a clear blue sky above. She is startled from her work of sweeping the front room by the sound of an out-of-tune car horn. It goes-off again. She sets down her broom in the kitchen and opens the door with curiosity for a look. It is her cousin Georgiana on the lakeshore. She is waving towards the cabin in a wild way like a bird that's caught its foot in a trap and is trying to take flight. Valancy laughs to herself and goes outside to the boat landing. She waves back before getting into Barney's small boat. Keeping her health risk condition in mind, Valancy is very careful about rowing to the shore. She can see that Uncle Wellington himself has driven Cousin Georgiana out to the wilds of Mistawis. He does not look happy about it though with his double chin raised and his arms firmly crossed upon his proud chest. Valancy holds in her laughter this time at the sight of him.

"Cousin Georgiana, what a surprise." Valancy greets with genuine pleasure as she rows the boat to the water's edge.

"Hello, hello, dear Cousin Doss, er... um... Valancy. Oh, I've missed you and we..."

Georgiana turned to look at Uncle Wellington who merely looked away with a disapproving huff.

"Well, This is where you live? Why it's much nicer than I had imagined although the roads out this way are dreadful. I've brought some gifts for you." She held up the travel bag in her hand.

"Gifts. What for?"

"These are things that I've wanted you to have for some time, Cousin."

"Would you like to come over and see our home?"

"But would your husband mind?"

"He's away right now although I would've liked for you to meet him. Is Uncle Wellington joining us?"

"Oh no, dear. The morning fog does not agree with his sinuses and joint pains. He prefers to stay with the automobile and relax while watching the lake water." Cousin Georgiana explained as Valancy helped her climb into the boat.

By the hour of noon, Valancy has given her cousin the full four-room tour of her little cabin. She is grateful that Georgiana does not inquire about the lean-to shack that is out side of the house. They sit together having tea in the kitchen that is still cozy and warm from the stove which was used to make breakfast earlier. Valancy unfolds the first of the presents from her favourite cousin.

"Oh, my."

It is a beautiful quilt made of an intricate ring pattern and done in white, mossy greens and deep raspberry shades.

"I had thought that you could use it in your spare bedroom." Georgiana commented.

"Since we don't have a spare room, we can use it on our bed. Barney's old quilt is so worn out."

"This dishware was given to me a year ago and I thought that you could use it." Georgiana takes out several things that are wrapped in a heavy brown paper which must be plates and bowls.

"Yes, thank you very much." Valancy expresses her gratitude as she finds a bottle of wine in the travel bag. "And this?"

"One never knows when one may need a little stimulant."

They both rock with laughter.

Before another hour has passed, Valancy returns Cousin Georgiana to the lakeshore where Uncle Wellington is still waiting.

"You seem to be very happy here, I for one am glad of it, Cousin."

"Please come and visit again, any time that you can."

"Of course I shall. I have yet to meet this raffish young fellow who has taken my dear impressionable cousin into the wilderness. You must come see me too."

"Georgiana, we have to be going now. The service station will close before I can get my auto in for a washing today, after all the abuse that these old roads have brought upon it." Uncle Wellington demands while only giving Valancy a nod of recognition.

"I promise, I will see you soon." They embrace before Cousin Georgiana gets into the stately old auto.

Valancy waves to her as the car rolls away.


	5. Chapter 5

A train rolls to a stop at the platform of the little local station. The smoke and steam from the engine rises in puffs of fiery orange and deep violet against the setting sun in the west. Barney is one of the first passengers to disembark at this stop. He puts his coat on in the early autumn chill. A porter sets his traveling case on the platform. Barney takes it up as he makes his way out to his cherished old car in the lot.

The old car rumbles its way through the countryside past farm fields and houses. Some already have their lights on within for the twilight evening is growing darker by the minute. The deep blue night sky of a setting sun is giving way to a full harvest moon that is on the rise by the time Barney reaches the familiar road that leads directly home. Just a few more houses and bends in the road 'til he is home again. On the last bend, he can see the golden light within the Blue Castle. Smoke billowing from the old stone chimney glows faint in the light of the climbing moon. Barney smiles with contentment to be back where he has always belonged.

He pulls the car into its small space by the roadside and takes out his traveling case. He whistles towards his cabin on the island. Warm light pours out of the doorway as Valancy opens it. She almost leaps from the porch and crosses the yard to the boat landing.

Barney brings the watercraft to a stop at the landing. He sets his case onto the weatherbeaten boards and hops onto the dock where his wife is waiting. He ties the boat up and turns to catch Valancy in his arms with a tight embrace. She gives him a quick kiss just like he had given her on the night that he had first brought her to the Blue Castle cabin. As her lips withdraw, he takes up her chin with the light touch of his fingertips and pulls her back in to a kiss much deeper than ever they had shared before. The moment is thorough, sweet and warm against the chill of the night.

"Have you missed me, Moonlight?" Barney's voice is soft and wooing in a whisper.

"It seems a hundred years since you went away." Valancy relishes in being enfolded by her betrothed again.

"I won't leave you again."

They walk together hand in hand across the yard.

"You must. I'd be miserable if I thought you wanted to go somewhere and didn't because of me. I want you to feel perfectly free."

Barney laughs in his sincere yet cynical fashion.

"There is no such thing as freedom on earth. Only different kinds of bondage and comparative bondages. You think you are free now because you've escaped from a peculiarly unbearable kind of bondage. But are you? You love me — that's a bondage."

"Who said or wrote that - the prison unto which we doom ourselves, no prison is?" Valancy countered with a laugh.

Barney releases his hand and pulls her closer with an arm around her shoulders.

"Ah, now you have it. That's all the freedom we can hope for — the freedom to choose our prison. Moonlight..."

His other arm now fully enfolds her again. He looks out across the lake and into their home then back to her.

"Valancy, I'm glad to be home again. When I came down through the woods and saw my home lights — mine — gleaming out from under the old pines. It was something that I had never seen before - oh, girl, I was glad - glad."

They hold on to each other as though no time or distance should separate what they have together here at home.

The End...


End file.
